


Picking Up the Pieces

by HeadmasterFelix, Luttvicithor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arguing, Biting, Consensual Kink, Face Slapping, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Machine oil as lube, Multi, Painful Sex, Painplay, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark is a masochist, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luttvicithor/pseuds/Luttvicithor
Summary: Tony and Steve were in a committed, long-term relationship prior to the events of Civil War.Then, most of the Avengers had broken the Accords in one massive incident. To avoid prosecution, they've all holed up in a small compound in the Australian outback that Tony had had built years ago through a subsidiary of a subsidiary of a subsidiary of Stark Industries. Being forced to be in close quarters with his ex and ex's soulmate is not going well for Tony. Steve and Bucky force them to deal with it.





	1. Chapter 1

The close quarters haven't bothered most of the team, but Tony and Steve have barely spoken since the 2-on-1 standoff in Siberia. The change was a shock to his system, so used to having Steve at his side all the time, used to goodnight kisses and good morning text messages. But with Bucky back... Well, Tony had gotten the impression long ago that he was the 'soulmate' Steve always mentioned having missed his chance with. He didn't bother with a conversation to end things between them, it was given. Tony was someone Steve could make due with, but Bucky was the real deal.

The heartbreak, the want, the need for love and affection is threatening to tear him apart, but he's a master of convincing himself that he's impervious to anything he simply doesn't think about. It's been a week and Tony's barely slept 24 hours. He's pouring himself into some project that doesn't need doing, upgrading some room no one even intends to use, and most importantly, making sure he's out of the way enough that no one drops by on him.

But even if he fools himself, it doesn't take long for Steve to find him. Because yes, Bucky is back, things have changed and are still changing but his relationship with Tony is way too special to just... dissolve into nothing.

Steve knocks on the door frame and enters the room, clearing his throat three times before he gives up trying to be subtle. "Tony... It's me."

"Yep, I can hear as much, Cap," he doesn't stop focusing on measuring out a board that he's got out on a workbench. "Did the circuit go down in the common room again? It’s just a switch, I'm sure you can handle it."

"No, everything is working fine. Thank you." Steve swallows and steps closer. "Tony, will you please turn around and talk to me?"

If he hadn't been boiling under the surface already, he would've continued to play nonchalant, would've insisted the work was too important or he can listen just fine while he cuts wood but instead he sighs, irritated, slams a fist on the board and turns around. "What? What the hell do you want, Steve?"

"A conversation?" Steve snaps back helplessly. "You've been avoiding me for God knows how long."

"Avoiding- I've been avoiding you? No. No, I've been avoiding this guy who used to be my boyfriend, but then nearly murdered me over his 'soulmate'," air quotes included, "who I now have to live with because he made me and everyone else into a damn international criminal. _That's_ who I'm avoiding."

"Nearly murdered you?" Steve stares at him with a mixture of anger and disbelief. " **You** were the one who started this, Tony. **You** are the reason we had to run. And don't even get me started on the fact that we **all** broke the Accords. So please, get off of your high horse of self-righteousness." Quietly, and a bit self-deprecatingly, he adds. "That's mine."

"I- I started this? No, no, no, I was _not_ the one who decided the Winter Soldier didn't have to answer for his crimes. That was _you_. And of fucking course we all broke the Accords! Half of us had to do it to protect your ass, and the other half of us did it to try to take you in before everything got _worse_. Which, by the way, we fucked up royally because here we are."

"He's **not** the Winter Soldier anymore!" Steve never gets this loud without reason but talking to Tony is so incredibly frustrating.

His voice goes cold. "Yeah, and you're not Captain America anymore, but we still all gotta answer for our past."

Steve's eyes burn but two can play that game. "Yeah? Then how about we take care of the past that is our relationship because apparently you're not my boyfriend anymore."

"You're two seconds away from fucking the guy who killed my parents, how the hell would we still be boyfriends?" Tony snaps.

"So that's it?" The anger turns into hurt and Steve's voice softens considerably.

That catches him entirely off guard and his voice softens too. "What do you mean _that's it_? You... Steve, you've known you belong with this guy for what, seventy years? I hate him, but even I'm not about to stand in the way of that. We both know where you belong and it's not with me."

"I guess I didn't expect everything between us to just... vanish. Because we're not lovers anymore we also can't be friends?" Steve's helpless puppy dog eyes search Tony's face.

With the way his face closes off, it seems like that hurt him pretty deep. "So you can just drop it that easily, huh? Just go back to how everything was a week later, like it never even happened. That's... that's good to know, Steve. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm burning daylight here and I should get back to it."

"What do you want me to do, Tony?!" Steve doesn't let it go that easily. "Do you want me to still be with you after everything that happened? Do you want me to lie to you and myself and everyone else around? Do you want to punish me for the way I feel?"

"I just want space!" His voice is definitely raised now, emotion flooding back into his features. "It fucking hurts, okay? It hurts to be near you and not touch you. It hurts to see you walk down the hall in your pajamas and not stop by to kiss me goodnight. It hurts every time I wake up and remember you haven't texted me updates on the 20 million things you got done before I even got out of bed. I- I can't do it right now. I've lost everything, and I've lost you, and it's gonna take me a while."

"You haven't lost me." Steve reaches out, desperate for Tony to understand. "I'm still right here. We're still more than friends. After everything we've been through..."

"Brothers in arms, yeah, save it. I don't need to hear it."

"Fine. I'll give you space." He sighs and shakes his head. "Just... just promise me to take care of yourself, okay?"

"What are you, my dad? Oh, wait, no, you can't be, because Bucky hasn't murdered you yet."

He had been willing to just let it go and leave but even Captain America has a limit. Steve lets out a growl and suddenly he's right in front of Tony, glaring into his eyes. "Watch your mouth, _Stark_. There's only so much cynicism it will take before you turn that tragedy into nothing but an emotional weapon for your disgusting jokes. There's only so many times you can use it."

Tony doesn't flinch. Part of him might've been wanting it, and his tone turns condescending. "Oh, hit a little too close to home there did I, big guy? If you're gonna be fucking a mass murderer, you might wanna grow a thicker skin when people call him out on it."

Steve's face twists into an ugly snarl and he finally sinks low enough to do something he's never done before. Playing dirty. Leaning in close enough Tony can feel his hot breath on his neck, Steve whispers. "Oh, I think you misunderstood something along the way. If anything, Bucky is going to **fuck** _me_. Fill me up and give it to me hard like _you_ never could, Stark. Because when you take off that suit, all that's left is really fucking pathetic."

His heart drops lower than he thinks it's ever been, and it turns him into an angry, dangerously self-destructive mess even if all that comes out is a low, rough voice. "You wanna do this dance again, pal?" Tony says, planting a hand on Steve's chest and shoving, much more a challenge than meant to be effective. But as he speaks, he holds his other arm out and summons a piece of his suit to it.

But Steve just steps away. "No. No, I don't. It's not worth it anymore, you made yourself very clear."

His suited hand clenches into a fist, but it stays on his side. "Then get the fuck out of my sight."

He just scoffs and nods. "It's my pleasure." Steve turns around and leaves, slamming the door behind himself.

Behind him, the sounds of Tony slamming his metal fist on the saw table and then throwing all the wood off of it can be heard clearly. And then quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

Several days later, Tony is still avoiding Steve, and Bucky, and sometimes Sam. It's evening, the compound is quiet, and Steve is alone in the common area, sitting at the dining table to enjoy a drink and one of the many classic books he missed out on when Natasha comes in and takes a seat on the table right in front of him. "Hey."

Steve looks up and smiles softly. "Hey."

"To Kill A Mockingbird. That's a good one," she comments, feeling obligated to two seconds of small talk before she jumps in. "So, um, _yeah_ , we've gotta do something about Tony."

His face closes off immediately. "I tried. And I failed, big time."

"Yeah, I know, I heard. Like, literally, I heard you two fighting. But here's the thing. He's drunk, he tried to sleep with me, and then started crying, so I put him to bed and he's getting the first sleep I think he's had in two days. So, whatever you two need to work out and however I can help with that, I'm all yours, but _something_ needs to get done. This isn't getting better on its own."

"Jesus..." Steve shakes his head. "I'm... I'm sorry you got dragged into this like that, I..." He stares at his book for a second and then looks back at Nat before he closes it and gets up. "You're right. Where is he?"

"I don't mind taking care of people, and God would I be in a way worse place if I minded when people tried to fuck me, so don't worry about me. He's sleeping, in his bed, and he'll probably be harder to wake than the dead until the alcohol's worked through him. You should figure out what you're going to say, or do, or both."

He sighs. "I don't have a clue where to start."

Nat sighs deeply and nods. "If it were me, I'd sleep with him one last time. But for you? I'm kinda at a loss."

Steve blinks. "Sleep with him one last time? How would that be helpful?"

She shrugs. "I dunno, it just usually works. Gives closure, I guess. People have a hard time with abrupt change. Did you two actually break up over Bucky, or is that just the rumor literally everyone here is sure is true?"

"We didn't even officially break up until I confronted him last week. He just stopped talking to me," Steve explains. "And yes, the fact that Bucky is back seems to have started all of this."

Natasha arches an eyebrow sharply. "So... are you sure you two aren't just in a really bad fight and not actually broken up? It's obvious he wants you back."

Steve is unable to look at her but he shakes his head. "Bucky is... I mean, we're not but... I can't..." He can't bring himself to say it.

Her voice quiets with understanding. "So even if Tony hadn't broken it off by not talking to you for a week, that's where it was headed anyway?"

Helplessly, Steve clenches and unclenches his fists. "I love Bucky. And Tony is incredibly important to me, too, but he's not..."

She shakes her head and smiles softly. "You gotta sort your shit out with your boys, Cap. Start with Bucky, make sure you two are even kinda on the same page there, 'cause if it's unrequited you're gonna have to move on at some point and it seems like your still-pining ex is perfect for that. Then go to Tony, make sure he understands that he wasn't a toy and you really care about him, and if things aren't gonna work with Bucky and you wanna re-light that candle, go for it." A pause, "But that's just what I would do."

"Move on? Re-light that candle? Nat, Bucky is my soulmate. Even if it's unrequited, I'm happy just having him by my side as a brother for the rest of my days," Steve explains with a crooked smile. "And it's not fair to be with Tony when there's someone I need and love more. Doesn't matter if I get him or not."

She smiles softly, kind of pitying but not condescending. "I know what you mean, I've been there. I _am_ there. I've got Clint, but he’s got his family and I still want... the other pieces. If Bucky doesn't want to give you the things Tony does, then you can have both. And if that's something you want, you gotta let Tony decide what's fair to him, that part of it isn't really your call."

"I'm not ready to push Bucky into a relationship, just because Tony is waiting," Steve mutters stubbornly. But he knows Natasha is right to a certain extent.

She shrugs. "I think Tony's got it bad enough that you've got some time, probably. As long as you make things right with him soon. Not that I'm saying you're the only one who screwed up. It's Tony and a relationship, I'm sure he did way more that his share of fucking it up."

"He called me his boyfriend when we fought. I wasn't even aware... that he loved me like that. He had never said anything."

"Mmhm," she doesn't sound the least bit surprised. "He doesn't deal with feelings, if you haven't caught onto that yet."

"I'm starting to understand but it feels like it's too late now," Steve says with a frustrated huff. "I'm going to look after him and then... I don't know, I'll probably see."

"You don't have to do that. He hurt you, too. I've got him."

"No," Steve shakes his head. "This is my life, my relationships, my partner, my problem. I'm taking care of him."

Nat smiles softly at that. "Your relationship, your partner?" She slips off the table and places a hand on his shoulder briefly. "Sounds like you still got some feelings there, Cap." And she slips off towards her room.

"Never said I didn't," Steve mutters quietly and grabs his book to see after Tony.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony cured his hangover in the best way known to man - medical science. And by that, he of course means hooking himself up to an electrolyte enriched saline drip and chugging a shake made of god-knows-what superfoods. When he finally comes out of the medical bay, having disposed of the bag and needle and secured the cotton over the injection site with a little Spiderman band-aid, he's almost immediately confronted by Natasha.

"You talked to Steve yet?"

"What? No." And he moves past her. Three minutes later, digging in the fridge to figure out what lunch will be, in comes Barton.

"Hey, you talked to Steve yet? You really should."

"What? No. Stay out of it." No longer in the mood to eat, he heads towards his work room.

"Talked to Steve yet, Tony?" Wanda says, getting between him and the door.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?! Everyone needs to mind their own damn business." He pushes past her.

But a few minutes in, he hasn't done a single thing. He can't focus. With a really irritated, begrudging sigh, he heads back out to find Steve.

Steve is currently playing chess with Bucky, one of their favorite pass-time activities. When Tony enters the room, they both look up and while Steve's face lights up, Bucky's eyes darken.

Seeing Bucky, his eyes fix on him and Tony can feel the hatred beginning to boil underneath. It's not subtle to anyone paying any attention. He keeps watching Bucky as he addresses Steve. "Think we can talk, Cap? _In private_."

Bucky just snarls but swallows down any response. "I'll go and grab some fresh air," he tells Steve and pats his back before pushing past Tony, deliberately slamming his metal shoulder against him. Still, he can't help but look back and notice how Iron Man looks like _shit_. Crookedly, he smiles at Steve and mouths 'take care' before he leaves. And really, he means take care of both of them.

Steve swallows at the exchange and offers Bucky's seat to Tony. "Make yourself at home. Do you want something to drink? A glass of water maybe?"

Tony just about growls. "Yeah, real winner you've got there," he can't help the bitterness seeping out. He tries to swallow it down as he fully enters the room and takes the seat Bucky was just occupying, and mentally critiques Bucky's skill in half a second. Guy may be strong, but he's not even close to a super-genius like Tony.

Clearing his throat and shoving those feelings aside, he starts. "Why were you there this morning?"

"I wanted to make sure you're okay." Steve shrugs. "Sorry if I invaded your privacy, Nat just told me you were... a little bit out of it."

His voice goes quiet and he looks down at the table. "You... you didn't. I appreciate that you came, especially after the other day. I don't remember last night very well but I'm pretty sure I fucked up with Nat pretty bad."

"She said she's fine. You tried to sleep with her," Steve says as non-judgemental as he can.

Sighing, he nods. "Of course I did. I guess it's just lucky she was the one around instead of Clint, that would've _really_ not gone well." He knows talking about this is just deflecting, keeping them from getting into the real issue, but he can't bring himself to breach it.

"Of course you did?" He's slightly surprised. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean it's my default, old habits, shit I've been trying really hard to break but I guess I'm not there yet. My life was a wreck, Steve. I lived with constant guilt about what my company produced, never showed an ounce of it, of course. I never grieved my parents, I had more money than anyone should ever have when they're that young... and dealing with it, keeping it all down, meant a lot of alcohol and a different woman every night."

"I'm proud of you for changing that." The guilt over loving Bucky more starts eating Steve's heart again.

"Yeah. I guess I just had a bit of a relapse. I'll get back on top of it. You know, it's really too bad none of the Avengers are also a licensed psychologist."

"Banner might have been your best shot at that but..." Steve trails off. "Can I help?"

"Banner's got enough of his own shit to sort though," Tony laughs dryly and pauses to think on the question. "No, I don't think you can. You're where you're supposed to be and I need to... I don't know. Deal with that. Get over it."

"I'm not in a relationship with Bucky. I haven't talked to him about it at all," Steve admits.

That gives him a flicker of hope that he stamps out as soon as it comes. "But that's what you want, that's who you want, not me. And, you know, I knew it before, and I was okay with it. I knew you were settling for me because that's all you had left, settling for someone, but now you've got more and what we had isn't enough. It's never gonna be enough, even if you and Bucky never... you'll just be thinking of him. You won't be able to settle for me again."

"I feel like an absolute... asshole," Steve admits quietly. "I'm so sorry."

"Well, you kind of are. But you also could've never seen this coming, and people break up all the time, and even though this is happening I still..." he struggles to speak for a moment, throat going tight, vision blurring under tears that don't spill. "I'm still grateful we had what we had, even though it hurts like fuck right now."

Those tears. Even though they're not flowing, Steve can see and feel them and they're breaking his heart. His own throat is going tight and his voice goes weak. "I didn't even know you loved me and that we were a couple until you screamed it at me."

"I'm _in love_ with you, Steve, and I thought... I dunno, I thought you were, too. I thought it was just too scary for either of us to say, to actually admit out loud like that. But I don't see what difference it makes now."

"Can you love more than one person? Because what I'm feeling for you is definitely more than friendship. It's just not what I feel for Bucky, either."

"I have," he says quietly, not looking at Steve.

"Who?" Steve looks up, almost hopeful.

"Pepper. That break up wasn't my idea," he says plainly. He's already solidly shut out the heartbreak of that one, so the statement comes easily.

"But... didn't you _only_ love Pepper?" He's a little confused.

"I _still_ love Pepper. That never stopped. But I fell in love with you, too."

"Oh." Steve blinks, trying to process that. "So if she wanted you back and I did..."

"If she wanted me back, I... I would... I mean, first I would make sure she wasn't body snatched or something, 'cause that bridge is _burned_. But... I don't know. I don't know what I would do even without factoring you into the mix."

Steve nods, almost disappointed that there's no solution for his dilemma. "I'm sorry."

Tony just nods and sits with that a minute. "Well, if... I don't know, if you ever change your mind, I'm... I'll be around. Probably."

"Change my mind?" Steve scoffs. "Did you really just say that?"

"I mean about... not about Bucky, obviously. I mean about... whatever it is you want with me, or, or, whatever. Just," tears again, and a sigh. "I'm just trying to leave the door open, okay?"

"For what? Just tell me for what and I'll take it, Tony. Anything!"

Now Tony scoffs. "For being with me like we were. Or anything that's like that that I can have now that your soulmate's in the picture." For once, there are no air quotes or mocking tone with that word.

Suddenly, there's Bucky's voice coming from the doorway. "What about me?" He stands there, arms crossed, looking at the two of them together.

"He doesn't even know, does he?" Tony's voice is quiet, a little distant, and he stands to leave. "I'm gonna go work on getting Friday integrated with the building's security system. I'll see you around."

But Bucky blocks the doorway. "You're not running again, Stark." 

Steve sighs. "Buck, let him go. I messed up, Tony has every right..."

"Every right to break your heart? I'm not stupid Steve, I'm also not blind. You guys love each other."

Steve groans and closes his eyes, giving up on the situation. "Yeah, so?"

"Break his-" He's incredulous. "You two have a lot of shit to sort out if that's what you think is happening here. Not that it's any of your business anyway. This is between me and him, and you've got no place chiming in here. Now get out of my way."

Bucky snorts. "You guys are both total idiots." He looks at Steve. "I'm not going anywhere, I'll be at your side to the end of the line. Why are you not together with him?"

Tony isn't the only one who's incredulous. "Wh-what? What do you mean why? If you... Do you know?"

Tony seethes. "Great. As if you weren't in the middle of our goddamn relationship enough, now you're our fucking couple's counselor _and_ you're keeping me from going anywhere I damn well please _in my fucking house which you should be grateful to be allowed anywhere near_ ," he says with a snarl. He looks to Steve, not pointing any anger at him but still quite irritated. "I am _not_ having this conversation with or around _him_. Call him off before this gets even uglier."

Steve steps closer and places his hand on Bucky's shoulder. "Let him go. This is not the way to solve this."

Buck rolls his eyes but gives the door free. "You're still idiots."

" **Fuck you** ," he says as he storms out. And sure, it's not the most clever or cutting thing to say, but it's all he's got right now.

Steve sighs deeply and turns his attention back to Bucky, having watched Tony leave. "I'm so lost," he says, looking a little helpless.

"Come here." Bucky opens his arms and pulls Steve into a tight hug. "Talk to me, Stevie."

Steve just breathes, trying to get his thoughts in order. "We saw each other for a while. I don't know what it was, we didn't put words to it until after it was over. The Accords and everything that came after that put a wedge between us. He, I don't know, assumed it was over? Decided it was over? Though I had? I don't know. And now he's... and I'm..." he sighs again.

"Then why did you let him leave?" Gently, Bucky makes Steve sit down again and crouches down in front of him, holding his hands.

"Just now? Because you can't talk to someone who won't listen, Buck. And with Tony I've seen it a hundred times. Sometimes you gotta just let him cool off, or burn himself out, and then try again. Or don't."

He nods and sighs. "Well, I can see how much this is hurting you. So I definitely think you should try again."

Steve swallows and looks at Bucky for a long, long moment. "I think there might be some things we need to talk about first."

Bucky arches an eyebrow and grins crookedly. "Like what?"

He narrows his eyes. "It sorta feels like you already know where I'm going with this."

Grinning more, Bucky shrugs. "Maybe."

"If you already know, don't make me say it," he looks away, shy.

"I love you, Steve." Bucky takes his chin with his human hand and turns his head so they look at each other again.

He could swear his heart stopped for a split second, right before it started pounding hard in his chest. "I wanna be together in more ways than we already are," he says without thought.

Bucky swallows, a little bit of hesitation in his features but he nods. "Me too. We just... we just gotta take it slow."

The smile that spreads on his face is gradual, like he can't quite believe it at first and then it's slowly sinking in, but soon he's beaming. "Yeah, yeah, okay, I can do slow. Whatever you want, Buck. God, I love you so much and I wanted to ask you that seventy years ago."

There's no way he can't smile when Steve is looking at him like that. "Well, now you know why I never had a girlfriend for more than a month."

"Is... is that true? Of course it's true, you'd never lie to me." He squeezes Bucky's hand and just looks at him, taking full advantage of finally being able to admire him openly. For the moment, Tony is far from his mind.

"I'm not exactly relationship material, to be honest. But yeah, it's true. You're the only one I've always wanted. You're the only memory they couldn't ruin. They buried it, but they never managed to break it. You're my anchor, Steve. My everything." Bucky brushes a strand of hair from Steve's forehead.

That breaks him in the absolutely best way possible. He can't contain it, he leans forward, takes Bucky by the side of his jaw, and kisses him deeply.

Gasping softly, Bucky is only surprised for a second and then he returns the kiss, deeply and needy, losing himself in Steve.


	4. Chapter 4

It's not the first or the second or even the fifth time Steve pulls away because Tony enters the room. And while Bucky understands where he's coming from, every time it happens it hurts. So this time, when Steve lets go of his hand, he doesn't just accept it. Instead, he gets up. "I'm going to go for a run," Bucky declares roughly.

"Do you want company?" Steve asks, looking a bit confused and concerned. He wasn't oblivious to the way Bucky felt about it, but so far he'd tolerated it fine.  
"I don't know, do you want to be with me where everyone can see you?" Bucky snaps back and just shakes his head as he leaves the room.

Steve's jaw kind of drops, and Nat looks up from her tablet to shoot him a look, that same 'you need to work out your shit with your boys, Cap,' look. Ducking his head and rolling his eyes at her, he stands and follows Bucky out.

Bucky is already leaving the hidden building, getting outside to breathe some evening air. His blood is boiling and he knows only part of that is anger at what's going on. Most of it is just his inability to deal with emotions these days.

Steve jogs a bit to catch up, meeting Bucky's speed once he's at his side. "Hey, hey, come on. Talk to me, please."

"I'm pretty sure you know exactly what's been bothering me." He speeds up, almost like he's trying to shake Steve.

"Yeah, I do, but can we _talk_ about it?" _What is with me and picking guys who run from their problems?_

"What's there to say? You wanna act like you're cheating on him with me, fine. Just don't expect me to go along with it every fucking time. Gimme a break, Steve."

Steve slows, and then stops. "Is that really what it feels like?" It hadn't even dawned on him.

Bucky lets out a sigh and slowly stops as well but he doesn't turn around to face Steve. "It feels like you're ashamed of what we have. Guilty."

"I... I'm just trying not to hurt him any more than I already have. I didn't even think about... I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He still looks away. "I get it. But what you're doing is not a long term solution. Either you _both_ face the fact that it's over or you don't. But then you have some fucking work to do, man. If it's not over, then you have to talk to _him_ , not me."

"It is over. I'm with you, 100%, I promise." He closes the distance between them, slips his hand onto Bucky's shoulder. "I'm yours, Buck. I won't cover it up anymore."

Finally, Bucky turns his head, smiling crookedly. "I know you're mine. You always will be." There's still anger in his veins though and he grabs Steve's collar, pushing him against the next wall and kissing him hard. Messy. Biting his lips. "I'm not afraid of what you feel for that asshole. It just pisses me off that he still has all this power over you without making you happy, in return."

Steve _moans_ against the kiss. They've made out plenty of times in the several days they've been together, but kisses like these will never stop melting him. "I'll, um, I'll try to fix that," he says, a little caught up in the feeling.

"Yeah?" Bucky pins his with his metal arm and kisses him again. "How? How are you going to fix it?"

"Buck," he gasps. "You're making it really hard to focus. I, um," he clears his throat. "I'll stop letting him have power over me."

"And how are you planning on doing that? Stop loving him just like that?" He snaps with his fingers right in front of his face.

The amount of times he's thought about Bucky in the quiet dark of his own room with a start just like this, pinned, that look of irritation... it's absolutely not helping him focus any. "I don't think people can do that. I just have to stop letting it control me. I can do that."

Bucky leans in close, whispering into Steve's ear. "Even if that means you'll have to watch him being miserable again?"

"It won't be the first time I've chosen you over everything and everyone else," he whispers back.

Kissing Steve's temple, Bucky lets him go. "I just want you to be sure. Because for all I care, you don't have to."

He's absolutely perplexed by that. "What? What does that mean, I don't have to?"

"I know you'll always choose me over everyone else, I know you'll always be with me to the end of the line. I don't see why you can't be with him, too. It's not like he's a threat to our relationship, is he?"

Steve squints. "Of course I will, and of course he's not, but I think I still don't get it. What do you mean by 'be with him'?"

"Like you guys were. I mean, I want you as my partner and lover, too, but if you manage to spend an equal amount of time with both of us..." Bucky shrugs.

"... You're serious? That would drive me insane, Buck, I can't understand how you could be fine with that."

"I love you and while being with me makes you happy, being with both of us would be even better. So I wanna give you that." He ducks his head. "As long as I know you're mine, I can handle anything."

Steve soaks that in, and his voice goes very serious. "You know it doesn't go both ways, right? You can't be with anyone else like that, I wouldn't be able to stand it."

"I know." Bucky looks him in the eyes, just as serious. "I'm all yours. There's no one else I want and there's no one else I need but you. But that doesn't make me better or worse than you, it just makes me different."

He takes a deep breath, another moment to consider, and then he nods slowly. "If you're sure, I mean completely, absolutely sure... then I'll talk to him about it."

"Just promise me you'll stop acting guilty about us," Bucky demands quietly.

"I will. No matter what happens, I will."

Smiling, Bucky kisses him once more. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Now can we go to our room, now? I wanna do things that aren't appropriate for right here no matter who's around."

That makes Bucky laugh and he nods. "Yeah, let's go back. I'm very curious what inappropriate things Captain America comes up with."


	5. Chapter 5

It still takes Steve a few more days until he feels like he knows what he wants and what he's doing. Bucky and him had talked a lot more about the whole double relationship situation, laid down some ground rules. Question is now, if Tony is willing to go along with that or not.

Once again, Steve knocks against the door frame and then clears his throat. "Hey. It's me."

"Hey." Tony turns to face him right away, and it's the calmest he's sounded towards Steve since before this whole mess started. "What's up?"

"How... how are you doing? I don't wanna... I mean, do you have a minute?" Steve steps closer, nervousness making his palms sweaty and he wipes them on the sides of his jeans.

"Yeah, sure." Last time Steve was in this room, it was empty, but it's now furnished with a few chairs, a table, and it looks like a half-finished desk over by the work bench. Tony takes a seat and gestures for Steve to as well.

"You did a pretty great job with this room," Steve says when he sits down, trying to make some small talk.

"Thanks. Still got a lot to do, thankfully. Can we get to the point, though?"

Steve swallows. "Sorry. Yeah, I..." He looks up at Tony. "Is the door still open?"

Tony stares like he's trying to make sure he actually heard what he thought he heard and finally answers, "Yeah. Yeah, it is." But still he won't let himself believe that's where Steve is going with this.

"Even if I'm also with Bucky?" It's not like everybody doesn't know that's been happening but he has to make sure.

"I guess that depends, is he gonna kill me?" And half a second later, "That wasn't a jab, even though I now hear that's exactly what it sounds like."

Steve is actually relieved enough that Tony isn't kicking him out that he actually chuckles at that. "No, no, he's not. He's the one who suggested it."

He raises an eyebrow, incredibly skeptical. " _He_ suggested it. Why?"

"Because being with both of you would make me happier than just being with him," Steve explains quietly and ducks his head, still somewhat ashamed for feeling that way, even though so far people seem to be okay with it.

"And he just wants you to be happy," he sounds somewhere between understanding and annoyed.

Steve nods, looking up shyly. "Pretty much, yeah."

"Ugh, of course he does," he rolls his eyes, salty about Bucky being a good person in any respect. "I still don't like him. Is that gonna be a deal breaker?"

Another nervous chuckle. "No, I don't think so. You have to date me, not him."

His smile comes back, though it's small. "Do I still get what I used to have? The kisses for no reason at all, the texts about insignificant things that always really just tell me you're thinking of me?"

"Am I supposed to have a reason for kissing you?" Steve is confused.

Tony laughs and shakes his head. "No, no, I mean sometimes you would just... we wouldn't be flirting or on a date or anything, you'd just see me and kiss me and it would make my day every time."

He's still not sure what that's about but Steve smiles. "Of course you'll get that. I really like kissing you. And talking to you in general, even through text messages."

"You made me feel loved, that's the bottom line. I want that again, I'd do anything for it."

"You were loved. _Are_." Steve swallows. "I'm sorry, Tony."

He can feel the suffocating walls around his heart starting to come down again and he breathes deep. All he’s ever wanted is to feel loved. "Will you kiss me again, now?"

"Yes! Yes of course I will!" He takes Tony's face in his and kisses him deeply, pouring all that gratitude and relief he feels into the kiss. Well, and maybe, just maybe, he kisses with the deep, sensual intensity Bucky taught him.

Tony doesn't break the kiss as he gets to his feet, pushes Steve all the way back on his chair, and straddles his lap. He drapes his arms over Steve's shoulders and pours himself into the kiss equally.

Steve moans a little as he feels Tony on top of him, smiling into the kiss. Suddenly he has a thought though. "Do you.. I'm not... Like, it matters that it's me who makes you feel loved, right?"

"It matters that I feel loved by someone that I love, too. So, yeah, it definitely matters," he says, smiling softly and gazing into his eyes.

Letting out a long breath, Steve nods. "I love you." His hands grip Tony's hips. "No more trying to sleep with Nat, are we clear?"

"Just you," he murmurs. "Even if you don't let me for a long time still."

Steve blushes. "Hey, you already gave me a handjob, that's more than I ever thought I'd get from anyone."

Tony arches an eyebrow and gives a crooked grin. "Well, I'd be happy to give you a hell of a lot more that you never thought you'd get from anyone."

"You're greedy and some day you will," Steve says with a chuckle. "Right now, all I wanna do is kiss you, though. And maybe have dinner together."

"Damn right I am." He pushes in to kiss Steve again, surrendering himself to it entirely as all those walls come crumbling down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't yet, please take a moment to heed the tags!

Bucky's arm was truly archaic and the upgrades took almost a day, but finally Bucky is back in the shop and Tony is reconnecting it, running a quick diagnostic to make sure it integrates properly with the hardware in his shoulder. When the test looks good and Bucky's shown he's got full articulation and range of motion, Tony's work is done. Which means Tony's bad mood is back, and with Bucky right there as the perfect outlet, _that_ means something truly stupid is about to happen.

"You'll probably find you have a bit more strength and finer control over just how much of it you use, plus a small upgrade in fine motor skills. Guess you'll be even _better_ at giving it to him hard, like he's apparently such a slut for."

"Excuse me, what?" Bucky turns his head, caught off guard by the sudden change in tone. Pretty sure he can't have heard right but also pretty sure he did.

Tony's jaw goes tight. He already regrets saying it, but his pride isn't about to let him apologize or back down. "I'm just saying, your enhancements are apparently what he likes about getting fucked by you so much, so now you'll be even better."

"Did you seriously just talk like that about Steve? Did you really..." Bucky glares, turns around and gets closer. "He's worth a thousand men like you, he loves you and you're standing here, throwing a bitter pity party for what? Your dick?"

"You've got no clue, do you?" Tony meets Bucky's gaze, unflinching. He already knows talking like that was uncalled for but he’s not about to pass up the chance to work out some aggression. "No, of course you don't. You think it's really that simple because you're the golden boy."

"What?!" Bucky barks aggressively. "What did I do now, Stark?"

"Forget it, I'm not going to give you something else to feed your delusion that you're better than me. I'm sure you already get enough of that from Steve when he's on his knees."

Bucky grabs Tony's collar with his human hand. "I'll take whatever you throw at me any time of the day. I deserve most of it. But you disrespecting Steve?!" He shoves Tony against the wall. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Even Tony's not sure what he's doing at this point, why he's pushing Bucky this hard. His problem isn’t even with Bucky. But he can't seem to stop himself. "He's not perfect, you do know that, right? I'm sure it's never been directed at you, Golden Boy, but since you came back?" He scoffs. "Well, I think you might be rubbing off on him, I think that says enough."

 **Smack.** Without a hint of hesitation but definitely also with enough care not to use his full strength, Bucky slaps Tony. "One more word..."

It obviously hurts like a bitch, but he's not backing down. It’s just what that self-destructive animal inside of him is craving. "Oh, is _that_ what you've got and I don't? Is that why he told me _to my face_ how much better you are?"

That comment has him frowning and Bucky stills. "He didn't. There's no way he would do that."

"Oh, yeah he did. I can only guess it's because he's got some dark, twisted thing for broken toy soldiers."

And just like that, the anger wells up again. "What the fuck is your problem, Stark? Did your ego really take that much of a hit because of the difference in our sex lives?"

"What the fuck is _my_ problem?! Imagine the man you love, the man who's supposed to love you, told you you'd never be as good as someone else, someone you pretty much _hate_ , because you're just really fucking pathetic without that arm."

Bucky shakes his head. "Steve would never say something like that. Why should he?" He just can't believe it.

"Like I said, I'm pretty sure you're rubbing off on him. He never would've said something like that to me before." He scoffs. "You've known it this whole time, time to face facts, Bucky. You're bad for him, too broken, too twisted up. You'll never get up to his level again so you're just dragging him down to yours."

That hits way too close to home and Bucky stills again. "Do you think I don't know that, Stark?" His voice is quiet. Hair falls into his face and he tries to hide behind it ever so subtly.

Tony just looks extremely smug, beyond proud, and even though he feels like he's won, he can't help but kick Bucky when he's down. "Oh, so you have caught onto that? Well, that's a relief, you're not as stupid as I thought you were. I'd been pegging your intellect somewhere around 'gifted gorilla' level but I think you may have just graduated to dolphin. Bravo."

That produces another growl and suddenly, Bucky is in Tony's face, slamming him against the wall and giving him a punch to the gut. Careful not to damage anything, careful to only use part of his strength. "He loves you, you fucking asshole! Why can't you cherish that?!"

Tony coughs and tries to breathe, the wind knocked out of him, but he's nowhere near ready to surrender. "Yeah, that's it, Barnes. Why don't you keep showing me how he likes it so I can take care of him properly next time you go all Winter Soldier."

Another slap but Bucky is reaching his limit. "Shut up. Just shut the fuck up, Tony. Don't make me."

"Don't make you _what_?" His voice is low and dangerous, and it's clear he knows he's all but literally asking for this.

"Shut you up." Bucky's metal hand comes around Tony's throat and he chokes him while also holding him up and against the wall. "I still don't know what your fucking problem is, but slowly, I don't give a fuck anymore."

Tony still looks at Bucky like he's won, even as his hands come up to grip the hand wrapped around his throat.

Bucky just watches him move. "I don't even know what Steve said to hurt your ego this badly. But if you want an explanation, think about the last time you made him feel safe. Like he could let go."

That makes him all the more sure of his inferiority, makes him doubt he's ever been what Steve needs, even briefly, and emotional pain strikes his features. His hand loosens, almost giving permission to what Bucky is doing to him.

As soon as he can feel that resignation, Bucky lets him go again. "All you ever do is analyze and doubt and criticize. I don't know what Steve said but the fact that you're talking to me about it and not him...get your head out of your ass, Tony."

His breath is heavy but he doesn't seem relieved by the release. "He said exactly what I told you. I'm pathetic without my suit. That you fuck him like I never could. Which is all fucking true, and talking about it isn't going to change that."

"When? When did he say that?" Bucky can't believe that he's starting to feel sorry for fucking Tony Stark.

"It was right after he got pissed at me for pointing out that you murdered my parents, and right before he walked out on me. So, you know, good time all around."

Bucky sighs. "So he did it to hurt you because you were having a fight, not because he actually means it." That's definitely a relief. Bucky is still standing quite close to Tony but he keeps himself from touching.

"I'm pretty sure it was both. Even that angry, I don't think Cap lies."

Bucky rolls his eyes. "Yeah well, ever thought about the part he doesn't tell you? About that tiny detail of how you and I are not the same person and that he loves us for different reasons and needs different things from us?"

He scoffs and looks away for a second, trying to clear away pain so he can keep talking about this. "Yeah, see, that's the thing. He doesn't actually need anything from me. He only needs you. I... I need him, and I don't need him to need me, I've made my peace with that. But you, you just, you get in the way of everything. You've taken all the best things in my life from me and... God, I know none of it is your fault, you didn't choose to be the Winter Soldier, you didn't choose to kill my parents, you didn't mean to be the catalyst for the Avengers falling apart and me leaving my entire life behind. You didn't choose to be the guy Steve keeps referring to as his soul mate. But it still always comes down to you and I hate you for it." But his voice is only a fraction anger, it's mostly just hurt and defeat.

That's probably as much honesty as he's ever going to get from Tony fucking Stark and it tightens Bucky's throat to hear it like that. "He needs you. He needs you for all the things I can't give him." Absently, he adjusts Tony's t-shirt and collar.

Tony blinks away tears and gives a half laugh. "I even hate you for being as good of a person as you are. How fucked is that?”

Bucky scoffs. "Very. Because you know I'm not a good person at all."

"You have to know how much I wanna believe that, how bad I want you to just be the villain I build you up to be in my head so I can feel justified in blaming everything on you. You have to know how much I wanna validate my own mostly-irrational hatred. And though it pains me to even think it, let alone say it, you are a good person, Barnes. You're a better person than I am in some ways and it drives me nuts."

"Christ, Tony, stop talking like that. Please." Bucky is completely unable to look at the other man. "So Steve got into your head with some bullshit. Lemme tell you something, too: I will never look as gorgeous on his cock as you do, I will never be able to break apart underneath his hands like you do. And no, I haven't seen you guys fuck but I just know what it must be like. And I envy you. Both of you."

It's kind of breathtaking, the way Bucky spells it out, the images it conjures of how Steve is with him when they're alone, the perspective he puts it all in. A lot of his anger is fading out. It takes a second before he registers that Bucky said _both_. "Wait... What? I get how you could want what I have, why you would want to be everything for him, because that's exactly how I feel. But why would you envy Steve?"

Bucky smiles crookedly. "Have you seen yourself? All I wanna do since I've met you is make you shut up by fucking your brains out." He shrugs. "As I said, I'm not a good man."

Tony looks as if he doesn't understand, like Bucky just spoke some kind of foreign language that Tony has to piece together. "You... want... You've wanted to... Huh." He swallows and sits on that for a second, letting it sink in. The number one way to Tony’s heart is through his ego. And he does know full well that there are better ways to work out tension than getting yourself beat. "Huh," he repeats, and then continues as naturally and nonchalantly as possible. "Well, I mean, I still maintain you're somewhere between 'gifted gorilla' and 'dolphin'." Finally, a productive way to bait Bucky Barnes.

Grinning this time, Bucky slams his metal hand next to Tony's face, the grin turning into a smirk when he flinches instinctively. "Don't test me, Stark. I might just decide to shut you up again."

He braces himself for more and continues. "Mmm, yeah, actually I’ve just realized, I’m gonna go with 'gifted gorilla'. The tie breaker was that gorillas have one of the smallest dicks relative to body size in the entire animal kingdom."

 _Someone is really asking for it now._ Bucky is definitely surprised but then he notices Steve's reflection in the metal wall paneling Tony is standing against. "I'm not small at all, Stark. I mean, you've seen Steve, right? I'm even bigger."

"Oh, yeah, _I'm sure_ ," he says, dripping with sarcasm. "And I bet if I asked Steve he would say the same, 'cause he's just a really nice guy like that. But it's nothing to be ashamed of, buddy. And, hey, when Banner comes back I bet he could build you a nice big dick to match your arm."

So what if he's falling for it? They both want him to. Bucky growls softly and pins Tony against the wall once again, pressing their hips together as he can feel himself getting hard. "I'm not going to say it again, Tony, I'm not a good man."

Tony is eating it right up. "I'm a Stark. I deal with assholes like you _all damn day_. Try me," he growls, challenging.

"Yeah? All damn day?" Bucky swiftly uses his metal hand to pin both of Tony's wrists above his head. "Because I have enough stamina to fill _your_ asshole over and over again. Making you bounce on my dick until all you remember is my name and how to beg for my cum."

Now Bucky isn't the only one getting hard. When he's not doing it as self-destructive self-punishment, being on the receiving end of Bucky's wrath is actually pretty hot "Really?" Tony says, unimpressed. "That's all you've got? Some half-assed, what is that, threat? To fuck me, bragging about stamina we both know your balls are too small to actually be capable of."

Grinning darkly and knowing that Steve can hear them, Bucky chuckles. "Well, if I run out of cum to breed you with, I can always fist you. Don't think I haven't seen the way you look at my arm, Iron Bitch."

Tony gasps and actually blushes, an entirely unheard of sight. But then, so is this entire situation. He urges himself to stay strong and he pushes harder. "Uh-oh. The way I look at your arm? I think you're having some delusions there, buddy. Unsurprising, with all the shit you head's been filled with - you know, like the feigned attraction Steve gives you because he's sweet like that? The way he pretends you're anything other than a charity case."

But when it comes to Steve's love for him, no one can make him doubt that and Bucky just keeps grinning. "No Tony, you got it all wrong. He loves me for being the broken super-soldier that I am, just as much as he loves my big, super-soldier cock." Bucky had never been small and with the serum... He presses his hips against Tony's once more.

His breath catches in his throat at the feeling, and fuck, he wonders if anyone who isn't a super soldier can take that. He's still not getting what he really wants, though, so he just scoffs. "Are you really so insecure you just keep a cucumber stuffed in there at all times? Jesus, Bucky, I think you need therapy as bad as I do."

Growling warmly, Bucky just unzips his fly with his free hand and pulls out his cock. He then forces one of Tony's hands around it. The second he knows Iron Man can't shit talk his dick size anymore, he kisses him. Aggressively.

The moan he gives is nearly imperceptible as he gets Bucky's flesh in his hand, but it's certainly there. Tony gives into the kiss, opening up and letting Bucky claim him as he reorients his hand and strokes over the massive length. A moment later, though, he forces the kiss to break. "Wait, wait, stop. This isn't right. We're both with Steve but that doesn't... we can't... this is cheating."

"I'm pretty sure he would have stopped us a while ago if he minded," Bucky mutters with a grin and kisses down Tony's neck.

At the same time, Steve steps closer, blushing like crazy and very, very speechless but surprisingly okay with what he sees. "Wh-what... Jesus, guys..."

When Bucky lowers enough for Tony to see over his shoulder he goes tense at the sight of Steve, guilt hitting him hard, but at the same time the other man's lips make him shudder pleasantly and his hips push forward to fill the space his hand vacated. "Steve, oh God, I'm sorry. Fuck, get off of me, Bucky, I'm not- this was a terrible idea."

But Bucky doesn't move. Instead, he uses his teeth and lips to tease Tony's neck as well.

Steve swallows. "Don't apologize, Tony. This is..." He blushes even more and absently brushes one hand over the crotch area of his jeans that is tented by his raging hard-on. "God, you two look so good together."

 

The soft little noise he makes at Bucky's continued attention is entirely involuntary, and the way his eyes follow Steve's hand is also mostly reflex. "How... you... you like this?" He can't quite wrap his head around it, especially with so much of his processing power devoting itself to his dick.

Nodding, Steve swallows once more and clears his throat. "You're... incredibly sexy. Both of you. And together..."

Bucky still has Tony pinned and gets his cock out as well now, starting to stroke it together with his own. At that sight, Steve lets out a little whimper.

" _Oh God_ ," he groans low, deep in his throat as his cock is shoved up against Bucky's, and his body keeps betraying him by rocking into the stroke. His eyes stay fixed on Steve's, watching closely for any sign that he's anything less that entirely okay with this.

"Bite him," Steve suggest after a moment, his voice rough but still a little weak. "He loves that."

Grinning, Bucky flashes his dark eyes back at the captain and then at Tony. "Oh, so you're a little painslut, huh?"

Tony looks away, refusing to acknowledge the question, which is really answer enough. "Steve," it's a small whine, half-protest, but zero objection.

Bucky licks along Tony's neck once more before he bites down, digging in his teeth just hard enough to leave a mark for a few minutes.

He truly moans this time, whimpering in the aftermath and finally, fucking finally, giving in. "More," he whispers. "Hurt me more."

Steve gasps and groans at those words, touching himself through his jeans. "Oh God, Tony..."

Bucky, on the other hand, is just getting started. "Hurt you more?" He growls and bites down on Tony's neck once more, definitely bruising this time. "Oh you have no idea how much I wanna hurt you, Stark."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I can empathize," he says with a smirk and a challenging tone, unable to pass up the chance to snark. "And you better follow through, or you're gonna be twice the disappointment."

Bucky snarls angrily and Steve can't help but flinch a little, knowing exactly what's going to happen.

Seconds later a metal hand rips Tony's clothes to shreds and then Bucky manhandles him, slamming him face first onto the workbench close to the wall and bending him over.

It's like a fucking wet dream. Different guy, but right now that really doesn't matter, he just needs this. He grunts as he's shoved down, and the shock of the pain translates directly into satisfaction. "That's it, Barnes. Take what you want from me, it's the only fucking way you're gonna get it."

Spitting onto Tony's exposed hole and his human fingers, Bucky keeps him pinned with his metal hand and then roughly shoves two digits into him at once. His eyes are locked onto Steve though.  
" _Fuck!_ " He winces, nearly growls, and grits his teeth. Being spread that much, dry, is almost too much. 

Steve is pretty sure he's going to come in his pants like some teenager if he touches himself which is really the only reason why he doesn't. Instead, he forces his hands off of his own body and, after a moment of hesitation, takes over on the task of holding Tony down.

Tony’s eyes shoot up to Steve as he joins in aiding Bucky, it catching him entirely off guard.

 

Bucky is quite surprised as well but he smiles and just focuses on taking Tony apart some more. Reaching for some machine oil they had used earlier for his arm, he slicks up the way for his fingers to lessen the burn while Steve runs one hand through Tony's hair. "This... this is something I could never give you this good," he says quietly, almost in awe at what's happening. "But you have no idea how much I wanna see it."

The oil can't possibly be good for him, but it's hitting one of his most hidden kinks really hard and he's swiftly losing his ability to care about anything beyond this moment and the ones very soon to come. He looks up to Steve, eyes loving but also starting to kind of glaze over as he gets lost in what's being done to him. His voice is quiet, a little distant, but _still_ his mouth can't stop digging his grave. "D-don't stretch me too much there, Buck, or I might not even be able to feel it when you finally fuck me."

Steve can't help but chuckle at Tony's inability to shut up. Bucky does the same but for some reason it's a much more unnerving sound, coming from him.

"Don't worry, Stark. I'll only do what's necessary so you won't get ripped apart. Anything else isn't my concern."

His body is giving in easily, his arousal and want are so completely on board with everything being done to him. Even the fact that he's bent over his work bench is contributing to how fucking worked up he's getting. Tony's hips are starting to rock and push back against Bucky's hand, and his hands curl into loose fists as he starts to pant.

Bucky stays true to his word, he doesn't take a lot of time preparing Tony. All he does is make sure he won't make him bleed. Once that's taken care of, he lines up his cock with Tony's backside and looks at Steve for permission. Or is it approval?

"Do it," Steve whispers, throat dry and gaze stuck on where the two men are about to join. "Give him what he needs, Bucky, please."

Nodding, Bucky pushes forward slowly, forcing his cock into Tony with a long, drawn out groan.

" _Oh God_ , oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God," he repeats, voice barely present as he takes Bucky's entire length. Instinctively, he pulls against Steve's grip, who continues to hold him down tight.

"You need this, I know you need this, just relax and let him show you how much."

"Fuck," Bucky curses, breathless at how incredibly tight Tony feels around his cock. Everyone does, really, but with his old frenemy it's a very special feeling. He takes a few seconds to adjust but then he grips Tony's hips bruisingly tight. "I should make you beg for it."

Steve's never _had_ to beg for it, he does that all on his own every time anyway, but the confirmation that Bucky gets off on it is a good feeling.

"What, ego not big enough already, Golden Boy?" Tony shoots. His nerve really never quits.

Bucky rolls his eyes and instead of answering Tony, he just pulls back slowly.

Steve bites his lip, cheeks still glowing. "D-don't you want him to take you apart?" he finds himself asking. Teasing, really, even if he does it in the most innocent way possible.

Christ, even Steve wants to see it, and that's really what gets him to stuff down his pride enough to go through with it. It sounds forced and it definitely is. Even though the sentiment behind it is true, this really isn't his thing. But there's nothing he wouldn't do to make Steve feel good.

"Fuck me, come on, Buck, please. I need you to hurt me, get me out of my head, make me feel it for days. _Please_."

Bucky arches an eyebrow, almost surprised at Tony giving it to him. But yeah, he sounds nothing like Steve and he files begging away as something that doesn't work with everyone. 

Steve praises Tony though, smiling softly. "That's it."

He focuses on Steve's face again and he can hardly believe any of this is happening. "Tell me you want it, Steve, please. Tell me you want him to do this to me."

Steve's smile turns a little wicked and he looks away for a second, almost shy and definitely embarrassed of his debauched thoughts. "Yes, God yes Tony, so so much. Want him to wreck you, to take you apart, wanna hear you pant his name and mine together. You're so beautiful when you... when you break."

" _Please, Bucky_ ," it's a lot more genuine this time, his eyes fixed on Steve as he speaks.

Fuck. Bucky's hips snap forward at that plea on their own accord. The hell, why take it slow if no one really wants him to? He grits his teeth and growls. "I've got you, Stark."

Steve's pupils are blown to the point that his eyes look almost black and his grip on Tony's arms and hair tightens considerably. He watches as Bucky picks up the pace and nods. "Yes, do it, Buck. _Fuck him_ , ruin him."

He gasps as Bucky shoves back into him so abruptly and he pulls against Steve again. "Fuck me! Fuck me, fucking _hurt me_ ," and it might sound a little more like a demand now, but he's still plenty desperate.

How could he not, given all those sweet words? Hearing Steve dirty talk always does it for Bucky and at the order from his captain, he does exactly what both men ask of him. Slamming in deep, he forces Tony open again and again, speeding up with every thrust.

Tony needs the pain, drinks it in so eagerly, even pulls against Steve just to make him grip tighter and force him more still. It serves as his penance, absolves him from the much deeper pain, and at once makes him forget everything that's ever been wrong. Having his hole wrecked is good, but he craves more. "D-don't, don't just," he stutters out, voice rough and uneven. "Painslut," the single word is the best his language skills are capable of at the moment.

Bucky hesitates, looking at Steve with a cautious frown. But his lover nods and so he pulls Tony back and upright, locking him in with his arms. He bites him once more, much harder, while he basically uses him as a fleshlight and then goes after his nipples with a vice like, cruel grip.

He damn-near screams as teeth sink into his neck and he's completely lost, unthinking, giving in entirely and barely standing under his own strength. With the attention to his nipples, it's overwhelming, and he drops deep into subspace only moments before he cries out and tenses and spills all over his work table, entirely untouched.

It takes a little bit longer to climax for Bucky but after slamming into Tony two dozen more times, he grunts and roars out his orgasm as well. 

Steve, on the other hand, feels dizzy from how aroused he is but the moment he notices Tony needing someone for aftercare, that's forgotten. Instead, all he focuses on is taking care of his two boyfriends. First of all: getting them into a large, comfy bed.

His legs are shaky, his brain is still elsewhere--nowhere, really--and before they even get out of the work room, Steve picks his smaller boyfriend up to take him to his room. Tony has the nicest room in the building, naturally, so they end up in there. When Tony is set down he relaxes into the mattress and simply looks up at the other men, thoughts not totally forming again yet.

Bucky just pushes Steve into the bed, urging him to get undressed while doing the same thing. "You left, I right." He wraps around Tony protectively and kisses his temple.

His brain seems to short circuit a little as he first latches onto Steve, but then Bucky joins so he latches onto Bucky, but then notices Steve again. When he has that helpless, confused look on his face, Steve pushes up tight behind him and holds him, making it so Tony doesn't have to make a choice. They’ve both got him.


End file.
